1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of equestrian accessories. In particular, it relates to a protective rain cover that is fitted with ventilation openings to improve comfort of a horse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Horse blankets and water-resistant rain covers have been in use for a long time. The best modern water-resistant sheets are typically made with laminated materials that permit passage of moisture from the inside out but prevent flow in the opposite direction. These materials are said to allow "breathing." They are often also coated with a permeable inside layer for comfort.
These materials are expensive to manufacture, especially for equestrian use. Therefore, a less costly approach would be welcome by the industry. This invention is directed at a simple solution to providing such an improvement.